


onigiri and vabo-chan

by iitachiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Miya Twins supremacy, i have no idea what to put in the additional tags hi, not really a drabble bc it's pretty long for a drabble but it's also too short for a fic uhh, the theme i got the idea from was "separation" so hERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitachiyama/pseuds/iitachiyama
Summary: They'd never done too well when they were apart. One way or another, they'd find their way back to each other and that's how it always was with the Miya Twins. Atsumu and Osamu, Osamu and Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	onigiri and vabo-chan

They'd never done too well when they were apart. One way or another, they'd find their way back to each other and that's how it always was. Ever since they were old enough to talk and waddle around their home.

Apologies were rarely ever expressed verbally.

Atsumu would always show that he was sorry by giving. When they were kids, they constantly fought over their vabo-chan plushie. So during those times when Atsumu knew he needed to apologize, he’d either secretly leave the plushie on Osamu’s bed, or he’d offer him the bigger half of the last remaining double-stick popsicle in the freezer

And Osamu would always accept. He'd wordlessly take the popsicle and he'd secretly return the plushie back to Atsumu's room (because even though he knew his brother was sincere and would willingly leave him that plushie if he asked, Atsumu probably couldn't sleep without it).

Osamu would always show that he was sorry by making food. Atsumu always loved the little decors he would put on his onigiri. So during those times when Osamu knew he needed to apologize, he’d either set a plate of carefully sliced negitoro and an onigiri decorated with a little smiley face in front of Atsumu, or he’d prepare instant noodles and popcorn in the middle of the night and knock on Atsumu’s door (it wasn’t like he ever slept early anyway) with his offering in hand.

And Atsumu would always accept. His eyes would brighten upon seeing the decoration on the onigiri and he'd turn to his brother and say, "Thank you, Samu!" with the happiest smile. He'd switch on the television and set the bowl of popcorn between them on the living room sofa, and they would watch nature documentaries until sunrise.

They always fell back to their normal routine of pissing each other off with their silly banters and shallow jabs.

Until Osamu told Atsumu of his dreams of starting a food business and quitting volleyball for good. They'd gotten into a bad fight, but hey, it wasn't anything a nice plate of negitoro onigiri couldn't fix, right?

 _Wrong,_ Osamu thought. He stared at the untouched dish sitting on the kitchen table and the other, unwashed plate that was dumped in the sink.

The days that followed were extremely tense and… gloomy, so to say. Osamu wasn't sure whether he was supposed to try for another apology or leave his brother as he was. It wasn't like he had much experience for when situations like this sprung up to hit him across the face. Atsumu _never_ refused his apologies. No matter how unpleasant their fights got, they’d always forgive and move on.

This was different somehow.

His brother was purposely avoiding him and making sure their paths wouldn’t cross unless it was for necessary things like training, and he was always mindful of keeping his distance even when they were at home.

“Is something the matter?” Kita had asked. “You’ve been avoiding each other.”

Osamu shrugged weakly, mumbling vaguely. “He’s angry.”

The captain had just raised a brow curiously, but he didn’t question any further.

They were well into the beginning of their third year when Osamu decided to try another apology.

He purchased a black bento from the store with a little bee print on the lid and started working on the onigiri, meticulously shaping the rice into perfect little triangles and finishing off with sesame seeds and nori cuttings for the decoration. He carefully placed the cover back on and tied a yellow ribbon securely around the box.

Osamu neatly folded his apron before nervously making his way towards Atsumu’s room. He hadn’t really thought the entire thing through, so he stood there frozen with a bento in hand and a million _What now?_ ’s running through his head at full speed.

His hand was halfway to the door when it was yanked open. Atsumu stood at the doorway with a startled expression painted across his face. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before simultaneously holding out their arms, Osamu with the bento and Atsumu with vabo-chan.

Osamu gently took the plushie from his brother and offered him a hesitant smile, which Atsumu tried to return. Not knowing what else to do, he spun on his heels and headed for his own room.

“I’m sorry,” Atsumu said, so faintly that Osamu thought he might have misheard. But when he turned to look at his brother, he found him staring back at him expectantly with slightly wide, terrified eyes and his hands tightening on the lunch box.

Clutching the vabo-chan almost tightly enough to rip its stitches, he replied, “Me too.”

And that was that.

Over a year or so later, Osamu was shoving the rest of his things in his luggage, slowly getting ticked off at the growing hunk of clothes. It would be _hell_ trying to get the bag to close.

A knock sounded, and he looked up to see Atsumu peeking from the doorway. “Need any help with that thing?”

“Please,” Osamu replied.

They spent about a whole four minutes wrestling with Osamu’s luggage before successfully getting it to close.

“What time are you leaving?” Atsumu asked tentatively.

A beat of silence.

“In a few minutes.”

“Oh.”

Osamu chuckled half-heartedly. “Don’t miss me too much.”

The blonde shot him a glare. “Oh, like hell I will, Samu! If anything, I’m glad I won’t have to deal with your annoying ass on the daily anymore.”

That was a blatant lie. Atsumu _was_ going to miss his brother and he knew how empty and strange the house would feel without him.

Osamu reached across his bed and plucked the vabo-chan plushie from his bed-side table. He dusted it off and handed it to Atsumu.

“Vabo-chan!” Atsumu exclaimed in delight at the sight of the old toy. “I gave him to you last year.”

“Yeah, well, I’m giving it back,” said Osamu. “You’re more attached to him than I am anyway.”

Atsumu shook his hands in a shooing motion. “Keep it. So you have something from back home.”

Osamu drew back his hand and stared down at the plushie, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? He was pretty much entering uncharted territory. Sure, he’s had sleepovers at some of his friends’ houses from time to time before, but he didn’t know what it was like to actually leave his home and settle down someplace else. And most especially, he didn’t know what it was like to be truly apart and away from his brother for too long. Everything seemed so strange. So foreign.

“Excited for the new life in the city?” Atsumu teased.

“Oh, you have _no idea_ ,” Osamu replied. “I’m beside myself with excitement.”

That was only partially true. If anything, he was more terrified than excited.

Atsumu laughed. “You sure you don’t want me to drop you off at the train station?”

“Nope. Seriously, I’ll be fine.” Osamu replied, placing vabo-chan in his backpack and gathering his things and making sure he didn’t forget any important documents and belongings.

“If you say so.”

They’d never been too showy with their affection, so when they were at the door and Osamu was preparing- both physically and mentally- to leave, they simply exchanged hugs and goodbyes before the front door closed shut before them.

Atsumu sighed and made his way to the kitchen. It’s barely even been a minute since his twin left and already it felt _bizarre_. He was reaching for a pack of chips from the cupboard when something on the table caught his eye. A black bento with a tiny green sticky note on it.

He curiously headed over and snatched up the piece of paper. It read:

_Since I know you’ll be heading for the potato chips as soon as I leave, I made you negitoro onigiri so you at least fill your stomach with something more acceptable. -Samu_

_P.S. You can always come visit if you suddenly tire of your own terrible cooking._

“Screw you, Samu,” Atsumu mumbled, chuckling to himself. Somehow, the onigiri and the sticky note made him feel less scared of having to face most of the oncoming days alone. 

They’d be separated, but they would be okay. Everything would be okay.

And somewhere in the crowded streets of Hyogo, Osamu had taken the plushie out of his backpack, thinking the exact same thing.

Miles or meters away, they were still them. Atsumu and Osamu, Osamu and Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii it is 3AM as a post this so i apologise for grammatical or typographical errors!!
> 
> anyway this is my entry for miya twins week, day two!! thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it <3 do feel free to tell me what you think in the comments or dm me on twitter [@iitachiyama](https://twitter.com/iitachiyama)!!
> 
> special thank you to yuni for always being up for the random ideas that spring up in my head at the most random moments and also to hails for giving me very helpful constructive criticism on my first draft!! <3


End file.
